


Red-eye

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> Prompt: Stars.

The cabin lights are dimmed, the people lulled by the steady drone of the plane engines.

Ryland stretches over the seats, pressing his face against the tiny window. In the horizon the stars are fading, the dawn spilling over the sky in slow curls.

They are flying home.

_Night over the Atlantic_, Ryland thinks.  Has a nice ring to it. Sounds like a song about solitude and heartache. Maybe he’ll write it one day.

Next to him Alex shifts, draping a sleepy arm around Ryland’s waist to better fit their bodies together.

Yeah, maybe one day. Not anytime soon though.


End file.
